What Cait and Frost Wants
by BlownAway18
Summary: Cait and Frost are integrating... What does she want? This is a one-shot unless I get motivated to write a sequel by you guys


_What Cait and Frost Wants_

 _By BlownAway18_

 _Cait walked into the cortex with white streaks down her hair and a Black Leather Jacket above the waist. She had Skinny jeans and a lace top with knee high Boots to match. She walked in tuned on music from Pandora which was train and played Train._

 _She looked over records from the Home Care Services job she has done._

 _Iris walked in first who adopted the leader of Team Flash in Barry's absence._

 _"Someone was in a good mood..." Iris pointed out, and Cait turned to her with half of a smile has she tolerant Barry's Fiance because she has no business being the Boss._

 _"I feel good." Cait told Iris, and the raven-haired woman asked, "Anything in particular?"_

 _"None of your business." Cait simply told her and Taylor Swift's song Ready For It came on. Cisco was bobbing his head to the music as he walked in and said to Cait in an approval voice, "Taylor swift after Fearless that's a change."_

 _"I need a change, I'm embracing my Frost, and I don't need to listen to Country Taylor." Cait said, and Cisco responded with, "Amen." Iris saw this interaction and felt a little left out as Barry walked in. He smiled because this was something that Barry missed while he was in the Speed Force, the Original team Flash_

 _"Is there any Glee?" Barry said and Cait eyes sparkle crystal, he held his hands up realizing that was a bad joke. "Cait seems to be having a good day and wanted music." Iris said, and Barry asked, "What happened?"_

 _Cait told him, "I'm able to talk to Killer frost, I know it sounds like D.I.D, but it's progress. I'm still trying to figure how long it's been because it feels like she's been here longer than the night of the explosion."_

 _"Is that possible?" Barry asked, and Cait told him, "That's what I'm trying to find out."_

 _"Can I help?" Barry asked, and Cait missed hearing that, "I want to go out on the field and see how she does..." Iris stood up and said, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."_

 _"I think it's a great idea. As long as there no killing, I'm good." Barry said, and Harry came out, "Why don't we use simulation program I installed. It's a 3-D holographic training area, but the reaction and the look has a vast amount of A.I."_

 _"When did you do that?" Iris asked, and Harry told her, "Here and there, I left you a message, but you never check them..." He walked off, and Cait smiled as she switches to her Frosty alter-ego. They looked around to see it looked the new training looked upgraded._

 _"What do we do first?" Barry asked, and Harry told them, "Bank Robbers..."_

 _As they waited for Harry to turn on the program, everyone got ready, and it began._

 _Cisco hit with energy blasts to knock them over, Barry just took the money from them and knocked them out, but this is where everyone was a bit surprised. Frost concentrate and they slipped on the floor which she turned to Ice._

 _"That's an upgrade..." Cisco said, and Barry added, "You didn't have to use your hands..."_

 _"Best is yet to come, boys," Cait said, and the guys didn't know what that meant but like where this was going. Frost could set her ice daggers as heat-seeking torpedos and could take out tired or feet, and the same could say for Cold frosts. She has only tapped into what she's capable of..._

 _The program was working very good, and Frost asked, "Have you added Speedster simulation in case of a Zoom, Reverse Flash or Savitar?"_

 _"Your good but I mean come on..." Flash said in a cocky tone, and Frost added, "Is that a challenge Flash?" The guys added, "OOOOOOO."_

 _"No, it's not a challenge..." Iris said, and Barry told her, "Yes it is."_

 _"I think I could make you slip and fall on your ass with one hand." Frost said, and Flash added to that, "Slipping seems easy for you, frost blast with a low setting..."_

 _Frost had a cocky smile, but expression change and it made her turn back to Cait slowly then said, "Barry I don't want to hurt you."_

 _He saw the look in her eyes, and she said, "I don't want to hurt you as I did ." He stopped and took off the mask. "I shouldn't have said that." Barry said, and Cait responded, "I remember what I did has Killer Frost and then I heard what I almost did to you in the future Cisco."_

 _"We're fine. Both of us." Cisco said and Cait smile then there was a group hug. She looked at both of them and said, "I got my team back, my powers and my Boys."_

 _Cisco knew that was from Doctor Who season five, and so he asked, "Which one is Rory?"_

 _Cait said, "You are barry..."_

 _She walked back and said, "Let's continue..." As the boys looked in a different director, the crystal blue eyes pierce Iris and a confident smile on her face. Barry is in her sights to take away from Iris and give her the one person in the world she loves._


End file.
